


Trapped like Morning Dew

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dream Sex, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other, Oviposition, Spider Sex, Spider Webs, Spiders, Vaginal Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: The Mother of Puppets has more than one use for Emma Harvey.
Relationships: Emma Harvey/The Mother of Puppets
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Trapped like Morning Dew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/gifts).



Before there was Annabelle, sweet Annabelle with her fear so delicious the Mother could not  _ not  _ claim her as hers, there was Emma Harvey. Curious, manipulative, innocent seeming little Emma, who could wrap anyone around her fingers if she wanted to and lied through her teeth easily and convincingly. She was easily ensnared in the web, easily caught and even easier held there. A perfect vessel for the Mother of Puppets, in more than one way.

She would not remember the dreams, or that they weren't dreams at all, would not notice the way her body was changed and what incubated inside her until the time was right, until she was no longer useful otherwise.

Emma was caught in the web, her limbs rearranged by strings just so, to look even more appetizing. Stretched out and contorted, her sopping cunt perfectly on display for the Mother. Other strings reached into her mind, making her pliant, making her desperate with want until that want dripped down the strings that held her body.

The Mother shifted in her net, plucked at the strings with her legs, playing Emma like an instrument until she was howling. Only then, when the Mother was satisfied, did her massive body shift forward, hovering over her caught prey. She coated the ends of her pedipalps with her own eggs, so small still, but they would grow in time, and reached out, running them first over the swollen clitoris, tracing them along Emma's folds. 

Emma squirmed and sobbed, opened her legs wider, pleading for the honour the Mother was going to bestow upon her. She came when the first pedipalp breached her, squeezing around it, sucking it in deeper, her head thrown back, mouth wide open in a silent scream, her whole body taught like it was just another string.

This was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Zai said spider ovi and my mind went temporarily blank and I came back to having written this. Who am I to deny the Web.


End file.
